ABSTRACT ? CENTER FOR ADVANCED MICROSCOPY The Center for Advanced Microscopy (CAM) provides training, access, support and expertise that enable Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) members to successfully utilize advanced microscopy techniques and instrumentation in their studies. It is heavily used by Northwestern University (NU) investigators, with 104 LCC members using the facility last year. Our facility is open 24 hours/7 days a week and provides access to a wide array of state of the art light and electron microscopy (EM) instrumentation, auxiliary equipment, and reagents, permitting imaging to be performed across a range of spatial scales. Our continuously expanding portfolio of instruments and the expertise of CAM staff enable users to image single molecules, macromolecular networks, live cells, tissue sections, whole organs and model organisms with brightfield, fluorescence and luminescence. We support advanced imaging techniques such as FRET, FRAP, FLIP, TIRF, photo-conversion, and immuno-gold and platinum replica EM. The facility has aggressively, and with a high degree of success, pursued funding from a variety of sources to maintain the LCC?s leadership in novel imaging technologies. For example, CAM is one of only three Nikon Imaging Centers in the United States, allowing our users to test the latest technologies from Nikon. CAM also provides workstations, a suite of software, and expert support, including a recently hired Image Analysis Specialist, to facilitate imaging data transfer, storage, management and analysis. The facility also provides a wide array of educational programs, including courses, seminars, journal clubs, and hands-on workshops.